Only a Dream
by Tristimonia
Summary: Mir stockte der Atem. Diese Stimme kannte ich nur zu gut. Aber das konnte nicht sein! Durfte nicht sein! „Äh…äh…äh…" Ich brachte kein Wort heraus. Zu groß waren meine Angst und die Aufregung.


**Only a Dream?**

**Author:** Tristimonia  
**Beta-reader:** Morrigan  
**Fandom:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn  
**Pairing:** BelphegorOC  
**Warning:** P12  
**Disclaimer:** If you'veheard of it before, then it's obviously not mine.  
**Inspiration:** A lot of chocolat and too much caffeine  
**Dedication:** Everyone who loves Belphegor

Heute war mal wieder einer dieser endlos langweiligen Tage. Man wusste nicht, was man machen sollte und keiner meiner Freunde hatte Zeit für mich. Man, war mir langweilig…Wieso mussten Lina und Sarah nur auf Klassenfahrt sein? Meine beiden besten Freundinnen gingen natürlich in die Parallelklasse. Normalerweise fuhren wir immer zusammen, nur dieses Mal nicht…  
Was sollte ich also machen? Hmm, ich könnte ins Freibad gehen. Da war immer etwas los. Vielleicht lernte ich dann endlich mal einen netten Kerl kennen. Ewig Single zu sein machte nämlich auch keinen Spaß. Vor allem nicht, wenn der Ex-Freund eine Freundin von dir flachgelegt hatte und sich dann auch noch über dich lustig machte, weil du immer noch Single warst.  
Wütend ballte ich meine Hand zur Faust. Wenn ich den Kerl heute sehen sollte, dann würde ich ihm eigenhändig den Hals umdrehen!  
Nein, ich würde mich jetzt nicht aufregen. Das hatte keinen Sinn…und schlecht für den Blutdruck war es auch noch. Ich sollte einfach nicht mehr an ihn denken. Gleich gehe ich ins Freibad, habe eine Menge Spaß und lerne einen tollen Typen kennen. Genau so werde ich es machen.  
Da ich nun wusste, was ich mit meiner freien Zeit anfangen wollte, fing ich an, meine Schwimmsachen zusammen zu suchen. Normalerweise lagen diese immer in meinem Schrank. Nur heute nicht. Wo konnten sie nur sein? Ich hatte keine Ahnung. Da blieb nur noch eine Möglichkeit…  
„Mama, weißt du, wo meine Schwimmsachen liegen?"  
Meine Mama kam vom Wohnzimmer in mein Zimmer. Ich fand, sie war eine richtig schöne Frau. Sie hatte, genau wie ich, blondes Haar und grüne Augen. Mit 1,75 Metern lag sie recht im Durchschnitt. Ihre schulterlangen Haare hatte sie meistens locker hochgesteckt.  
„Schatz, woher soll ich das wissen?" „Na toll…dabei wollte ich doch ins Freibad." „Hast du schon in der Waschküche geschaut?" Waschküche…stimmt, da war doch was…  
„Ich glaube, ich weiß jetzt, wo meine Sachen sind."  
Meine Mama lachte. „Wenn du mich nicht hättest." „Dann wäre ich ziemlich arm dran." „Ich bin dann wieder im Wohnzimmer. Wenn du Hilfe brauchst, dann rufe mich einfach." „Mach ich. Hab dich lieb, Mami." „Ich dich auch!"  
Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen machte ich mich auf den Weg in die Waschküche. Dort am Wäscheständer hingen meine Schwimmsachen. Wie auf dem Präsentierteller… Stimmt ja, ich hatte sie ja letztens erst gewaschen…  
Schnell stopfte ich diese zu den anderen Sachen in meine Tasche. Fertig!  
Gerade wollte ich meine Schuhe anziehen, da fing es auch schon an zu regnen. Bis vor kurzem sah es überhaupt nicht danach aus…aber so war das norddeutsche Wetter nun mal…  
Na toll…so viel zu meinem großartigen Plan.  
„Ich bin wieder in meinem Zimmer…" „Ist in Ordnung. Vielleicht ist das Wetter ja nachher schöner und du kannst doch noch ins Freibad." „Ja…vielleicht.", antwortete ich ihr niedergeschlagen.  
Wir wussten beide, dass ich nachher sicherlich nicht mehr losfahren würde. Wetter hin oder her. „ Ach ja, du denkst daran, dass ich heute Abend bei Freunden bin?" „Stimmt ja…hab ich fast vergessen. Wann bist du denn wieder da?" „Irgendwann morgen Abend. Ich mach dir nachher noch Essen für morgen." „Danke, Mama."  
Hätte meine Mama mich jetzt nicht daran erinnert hätte ich es fast vergessen. Na ja, spätestens, wenn sie sich verabschiedet hätte, wäre es mir wieder eingefallen…

In meinem Zimmer angekommen, schloss ich die Tür und seufzte laut. Ich mochte mein Zimmer. Es war zwar nicht besonders groß, aber es hatte Charme. Die Wände waren in einem zarten gelb gehalten und der Fußboden dunkelrot. Alle Möbel waren aus Buche. Dunkle Möbel hätten das Zimmer noch kleiner erscheinen lassen. Mein Schreibtisch stand genau vor dem Fenster, welches gegenüber der Tür lag. Daneben standen meine Bücherregale. An der von der Tür ausgesehen rechten Wand, auf Höhe meines Schreibtisches, stand mein Bett. Der Schrank stand an derselben Wand. Links neben der Tür stand mein Fernsehertisch mit Anlage und Fernseher. Davor stand ein kleiner Tisch mit schwarzem Sofa. An den Wänden hingen verschiedenen Bilder von Van Gogh und Monet.  
Gelangweilt ließ ich mich auf mein Bett fallen. Was sollte ich bloß machen? Ich könnte ein Buch lesen oder einen Film schauen, doch so richtig Lust hatte ich darauf auch nicht. Also blieb ich einfach so liegen und schaltete meinen Radiowecker an. One Fine Day – Emily lief gerade. Ich mochte dieses Lied, also summte ich leise mit.  
Wie gerne wäre ich jetzt ins Freibad gegangen. Da war immer etwas los und ich hätte dann wenigstens keine Langweile mehr gehabt…Also, was mache ich jetzt?  
Vielleicht sollte ich mal meine Hausaufgaben machen. War zwar nicht besonders spannend, aber die musste ich schließlich in zwei Tagen abgeben und irgendwann mussten sie ja gemacht werden... Also keine so schlechte Idee…  
Widerwillig stand ich auf und schaltete meinen PC an. Zum Glück gab es so etwas wie Internet, denn ich glaube wirklich niemand hätte große Lust in der Bücherei Artikel zur Föderalismusreform zu suchen.  
Ich gab also mein Passwort an und meldete mich an. Als alle Programme hochgefahren waren, öffnete ich das Internet und googelte den Begriff. Einige Seiten sahen sogar ziemlich vielversprechend aus, was aber nichts an der Tatsache änderte, dass dieses Thema stinklangweilig war. Wieso mussten wir uns in Politik überhaupt mit solchen Themen befassen? Klar, es stand im Lehrplan, aber trotzdem…  
Viel lieber würde ich jetzt Reborn FanFiktions oder Doujinjis lesen. Mein Blick fiel auf die Uhr. Es war bereits 16:45.  
Nicht mehr lange und ich hätte sturmfreie Bude! Diese Tatsache zauberte mir ein breites Grinsen auf die Lippen. Wenn meine Mama nicht da war, konnte ich so lange am PC bleiben wie ich wollte. Zwar hatte ich morgen Schule, doch das war mir ziemlich egal. Endlich konnte ich die eine Belphegor FanFiction zu Ende lesen.  
Also, lautete die Devise: Schnell die Hausaufgabe fertig machen und dann rein ins Fangirl Vergnügen.  
Sie mussten ja nicht zu 100 % richtig sein. Solange ich sie hatte, war doch alles andere egal. Die Ergebnisse meiner Suche wurden zusammengefasst und mit eigenen Worten formuliert. Schließlich hasste meine Lehrerin nichts mehr als copy and paste. Ein Blick auf meine Uhr verriet mir, dass es bereits 17:30 war.  
Hm, wollte meine Mama nicht bald mal los? Ich will endlich sturmfreie Bude haben!

„Schatz, ich will los." Als ob meine Mutter meine Gedanken gelesen hätte….Ich rannte von meinem Zimmer in den Flur, um mich von meiner Mama zu verabschieden.  
„Bleib nicht so lange wach. Morgen musst du wieder zur Schule." „Ja Mama, das weiß ich doch." „Essen steht im Kühlschrank. Musst es dir dann nur noch warm machen." „Okay und ich stehe rechtzeitig auf, da ich noch meine Schulbrote schmieren muss."  
Sie lachte. „Pass auf dich auf, Liebling." „Du auf dich aber auch, Mama. Viel Spaß heute Abend." „Werde ich haben. Hab dich lieb." „Ich dich auch, Mama."  
Ich fiel ihr um den Hals und umarmte sie. Meine Mama ging mir manchmal ziemlich auf die Nerven, doch für kein Geld der Welt würde ich sie ersetzten wollen. Typisch Mama eben…  
„Bis morgen." „Ja bis morgen, Mama."  
Somit war meine Mama nun auch aus dem Haus. Ich wartete noch bis das Auto von der Auffahrt fuhr, dann fing ich an zu kichern. Heute Abend würde es bestimmt lustig werden. Wasser für den Cappuccino wurde aufgesetzt und mein Essen schob ich in den Backofen. Es gab Zucciniauflauf, eins meiner Lieblingsgerichte. Während der Wartezeit packte ich schon einmal meine Schultasche für morgen. So konnte ich ein bisschen länger schlafen.  
Vor einem Spiegel im Flur blieb ich stehen und kämmte meine Haare. Ich war ziemlich stolz auf diese, denn sie gingen mir fast bis zur Brust. Sie waren ebenso blond wie die meiner Mama und grüne Augen blickten mir verschmitzt entgegen. Zwar war ich nicht unbedingt eine Schönheitskönigin, doch hässlich war ich auch nicht. Mit meinen 1,65 Metern war ich nicht besonders groß, aber das war mir egal. Ich gefiel mir und das war die Hauptsache.  
Das Piepen des Backofens lockte mich wieder in die Küche. Das Wasser war mittlerweile fertig und auch der Auflauf war gut. So war ich bestens für die kommenden Stunden gerüstet. Mit meinem Essen und dem Cappuccino in der Hand machte ich mich auf den Weg in mein Zimmer. Dort angekommen wurden die Hausaufgaben ausgedruckt und meine Lieblingsfanfiktion Seite geöffnet. Gut gelaunt fing ich an die eine Belphegor FanFiction zu lesen. Gott ich liebte Belphegor. Er war mein absoluter Lieblingscharakter. Alleine seine Stimme verursachte bei mir immer eine Gänsehaut. So sexy wie sie klang, war es auch kein Wunder… Dazu sah er auch noch unglaublich heiß aus. Ich würde ihn zu gerne mal treffen.  
Leider war er jedoch eine Figur aus einem Manga und ich real. Somit würde so etwas nie passieren. Schließlich war ich in dieser Hinsicht sehr realistisch, auch wenn man manchmal mit Freundinnen über dieses „Was-wäre-wenn" sprach.

Nachdem ich mit dem lesen der FanFiction fertig war, wurde eine Belphegor Fanseite nach der anderen durchforstet. Dabei wurde mein Grinsen immer breiter. Schließlich lief meine Fantasie auf Hochtouren. Hatte die FanFiction nicht ein schönes, detailliertes Adultkapitel gehabt… Gott, was würde ich dafür geben, wenn ich mich einmal so unter Belphegor winden könnte und er meinen Namen stöhnen würde. Schlagartig wurde ich knallrot und kicherte wie eine Verrückte. Mein Gott, zum Glück konnte niemand meine Gedanken lesen.  
Ein sexy Belphegor-Bild nach dem anderen speicherte ich auf meinem PC und obwohl es bereits 11:00 war, dachte ich nicht einmal daran in mein Bett zu gehen. Müde war ich schließlich nicht.  
Oh, was haben wir denn da? Wenn das mal nicht ein scharfes Bild von dem Prinzen ist! Mit der Zunge leckte ich mir über die Lippen. Das Bild war wirklich verdammt heiß.  
Belphegor lag vollständig bekleidet auf einem schwarzen Bett, welches ebenfalls schwarz bezogen war. Doch sein Blick war das, was mich so fesselte. Er hatte diesen Schlafzimmerblick drauf. Gott, sah das heiß aus. Vor allem klebte an seiner Wange noch ein wenig Blut. Es verlieh ihm so etwas Verruchtes. Dieses Bild musste ich einfach haben. Schnell klickte ich auf speichern. Doch anstatt, dass sich das Fenster speichern unter öffnete wurde mein Bildschirm hell.  
Ach du scheiße, was war denn jetzt mit meinem PC los? Bitte lass das kein Virus sein. Den konnte ich jetzt weiß Gott nicht gebrauchen. Vorsichtshalber entfernte ich mich ein paar Schritte von meinem PC. Wer weiß was noch so alles mit dem Ding passierte. Nachher explodiert der noch oder so… Es dauerte ein wenig, dann wurde der Bildschirm wieder normal. Alles war so wie vorher. Na ja, fast alles…nur das Belphegor-Bild war verschwunden. Wieso war das Bild verschwunden?  
Genervt seufzte ich auf. Heute war einfach nicht mein Tag. Gerade wollte ich aufstehen, da spürte ich etwas kaltes an meinem Hals. Es schien Metall zu sein und war ziemlich scharf. Heute war definitiv nicht mein Tag. Panik machte sich in mir breit. Jetzt war schon irgend so ein Verrückter bei uns zu Hause eingebrochen und bedrohte mich. Was sollte denn heute noch alles passieren? Hoffentlich wollte er nur Geld und nicht…nein, nicht daran denken!  
„Kannst du mir erklären, wie ich hier hinkomme?"  
Mir stockte der Atem. Diese Stimme kannte ich nur zu gut. Aber das konnte nicht sein! Durfte nicht sein!  
„Äh…äh…äh…" Ich brachte kein Wort heraus. Zu groß waren meine Angst und die Aufregung. „Hmmm, ich kann dich nicht hören~." „Ich weiß es nicht…"  
Meine Stimme klang zittrig und innerlich schloss ich mit meinem Leben ab. Egal wie schön und sexy Belphegor war, er war immer noch ein Mörder. Ein skrupelloser noch dazu! Er würde mich definitiv töten! Das Messer wurde fester an meinen Hals gedrückt. „Ich weiß es wirklich nicht. Woher denn auch, wenn ich die ganze Zeit vor meinem PC gesessen habe?", fiepste ich panisch. Jetzt war ich tot!  
Doch nichts von dem, was ich mir ausmalte, geschah. Er nahm das Messer von meinem Hals. Erleichtert atmete ich auf. Ich durfte weiter leben. Fragt sich nur noch für wie lange…  
Mit zitternden Beinen stand ich auf und drehte mich um. Bedacht darauf, nicht panisch zu wirken, denn die Angst war immer noch präsent.

Mir stockte der Atem, als ich ihn sah. Er war es wirklich. Da stand doch wirklich Belphegor in meinem Zimmer. Der Belphegor aus Reborn und er sah wirklich so gut aus wie im Manga.  
Perplex schüttelte ich meinen Kopf. Wurde ich langsam verrückt? Nein…oder?  
"Okay, ich träume. Das kann einfach nicht wahr sein. Es ist zu unmöglich um wahr zu sein." Belphegors Lippen verzogen sich zu einem amüsanten Grinsen. "Ich bin einfach übermüdet…oder ja, ich habe mir unbemerkt den Kopf angeschlagen. Das ist auch der Grund warum ich fantasiere. Genau so war es! Anders ist es gar nicht zu erklären."  
Sein Grinsen würde immer breiter. Belphegor schien sich prächtig zu amüsieren, während ich an meiner Psyche zweifelte. "Vielleicht träume ich das alles ja auch nur…" Kurz kniff ich mich. Definitiv kein Traum. Ich war wach.  
"Okay, die Traumtheorie stimmt auch nicht…." "Shishishi, ist da jemand verrückt?"  
Man konnte hören, wie sehr ihn das hier erheiterte. Genervt funkelte ich Belphegor an und stemmte meine Arme in die Hüfte. Die Angst war verschwunden. Gerade war ich nur absolut mit der Gesamtsituation überfordert und wenn ich überfordert war, neigte ich zu Dummheiten.  
"Ich bin nicht verrückt. Na ja, nicht sehr. Ich versuche nur gerade zu verarbeiten, wie du hier her gekommen bist. Du dürftest nicht einmal hier sein. Das Ganze ist so unwirklich…"  
"Wie unwirklich?" Aus seiner Stimme konnte ich Neugierde hören. "Du dürftest gar nicht hier sein. Nicht einmal hier existieren!" Seine Gesichtszüge entglitten ihm. "Der Prinz ist verwirrt."  
Na toll, wo hab ich mich jetzt schon wieder reingeritten…Wie komme da am besten raus…  
"Hmmm, wie erkläre ich dir das am besten…äh ich hab's!" Schnell rannte ich zu meinem Bücherregal und nahm einen Band der Reborn-Reihe. Das sollte eigentlich als Erklärung reichen…  
"Also, deswegen kannst du nicht hier sein." Ich reichte ihm wortlos den Manga. Vorsichtig nahm Belphegor diesen und blätterte diesen durch. Seinen Gesichtsausdruck konnte ich nicht beschreiben. War er verwirrt, überrascht oder verängstigt? Vielleicht auch amüsiert und neugierig? Ich wusste es nicht…  
„Shishishi~, jetzt verstehe ich, was du meinst."  
Ich lächelte leicht. War seine Reaktion jetzt positiv oder negativ zu bewerten? Wenn sie positiv war, lagen meine Überlebenschancen bei gefühlten 50 %...sollte sie negativ sein…Verdammt! Lass sie positiv sein.  
„Deswegen warst du so verwirrt…" Seine Stimme klang belustigt. Also positive Reaktion. „Ja. Ich meine, du bist hier eine Figur aus einem Buch und dann stehst du auf einmal in meinem Zimmer und hältst mir ein Messer an den Hals. Jeder wäre da so ziemlich durcheinander…"  
Einen Moment schwiegen wir beide. Belphegor blätterte immer noch in dem Manga.  
Was jetzt also tun? Ich könnte ihm etwas zu Essen anbieten. Ja genau, schließlich sollte er mich nicht für eine schlechte Gastgeberin halten…  
„Äh Belphegor hast du Hunger?" „Der Prinz hat keinen Hunger." „Willst du vielleicht etwas trinken?" „Auch nicht."  
Und was nun? Er wollte weder etwas essen noch etwas trinken. Wie wäre es mit Smalltalk? Schließlich hatte man nicht oft…okay normalerweise gar nicht die Gelegenheit mit Belphegor zu reden.  
„Ähm…und was…was hast du gemacht, bevor du herkamst?" Wow, was für eine tolle Frage… „Shishishi…der Prinz hat gearbeitet." „Äh und hat es Spaß gemacht?" Toll, noch eine dämlichere Frage…  
„Shishishi~." Belphegor grinste breit. Das heißt wohl so viel wie ja. Hätte mir ja auch klar sein müssen. Belphegor liebte das Töten. Er klappte den Manga zu und gab ihn mir zurück. Vorsichtig legte ich ihn auf meinem Schreibtisch, ließ den Prinzen aber nicht aus den Augen.  
„Wenn wir alle Figuren in einem Buch sind, dann musst du doch irgendwelche Lieblingscharaktere haben. Oder?" Verwirrt sah ich ihn an. Was war das denn für eine Frage... Aber lieber antworten.  
„Äh ja, die habe…" „Und wen?"  
Ich stand immer noch vor Belphegor, welcher sich jetzt leicht vorbeugte. Die Panik kam wieder in mir hoch und mein Herz schlug verdammt schnell. Jetzt bloß keinen Fehler machen…  
„Also ich…am liebsten mag ich Mukuro, Hibari, Spanner, Squalo, Xanxus und dich." Zufrieden grinste er. „Uwa~ du magst den Prinzen." „Ja, ein bisschen." Schließlich musste er nicht wissen, wie sehr ich ihn verehrte.

„Und wer sind die anderen?" „Ähm, das kann ich nicht sagen. Die lernst du später noch kennen." Schließlich wusste ich ja nicht, wie weit Belphegors Wissenstand war. Nicht dass ich mich noch verplapperte und Dinge preisgab, die er gar nicht wissen durfte…

„Shishishi~"  
Ich kicherte leise, konnte das Fangirl in mir nicht ganz zum Schweigen bringen. Und schließlich schien er gute Laune zu haben. „Mach das noch mal?" Eh ich mich versah, war mir diese Frage auch schon herausgerutscht. „Was~?"  
Neugierde schwang in seiner Stimme mit. Sollte ich ihm die Wahrheit sagen? War wohl besser. „Lach noch mal. Ich finde das richtig niedlich." So, jetzt war es draußen! Belphegor musste mich nun für komplett bescheuert halten.  
„Shishishi, du magst mein Lachen?" „Ja…", antwortete ich schüchtern. Es war mir ein wenig peinlich. Warum musste ich eben auch kichern?  
„Ist da noch mehr, was du an dem Prinzen magst?" Sein Interesse war geweckt und ich fühlte mich wie ein Kaninchen in der Falle „Äh ja, da gibt es so einiges, was ich an dir mag."  
„Und was?" Innerlich seufzte ich. Wie tief konnte ein Mensch sich eigentlich in die Scheiße reiten?  
„Hmm, zum Beispiel deine Stimme." „Uwa~ und da magst mich nur ein bisschen?" „Vielleicht mehr als nur ein bisschen…" „Ah~" „Ich mag dich, okay.", gab ich zu, den Blick auf den Boden gerichtet.  
Wieder lachte er. Warum lachte er denn jetzt? Obwohl, Belphegor lachte ja immer…  
„Du magst mich also nur?" „Wie…wie kommst du denn darauf?", stammelte ich nervös. Hatte ich mich etwa verraten? Ich wollte doch nicht, dass Belphegor wusste, wie sehr ich ihn mochte.  
„Shishishi~ Du hast wirklich einen schönen Bildschirmschoner."  
Ein leichter Rotschimmer legte sich auf meine Wangen. Gott, war das peinlich. Wie konnte ich das nur vergessen?  
Mein Bildschirmschoner bestand nämlich aus einem Belphegor-Bild. Zum Glück hatte ich ein normales Bild gewählt und keines der etwas freizügigeren…  
„Hmm…also…ähm…ja…also wenn man es genau nimmt, dann finde ich dich ziemlich attraktiv. Und ich mag dich sehr. Zufrieden?", murmelte ich leise und blickte erneut zu Boden.  
„Uwa~ du siehst richtig niedlich aus, wenn du verlegen bist." Ich wusste nicht, ob er es ernst meinte oder nur mit mir spielte. Trotzdem wurde das Rot in meinem Gesicht eine Nuance dunkler.  
„Wie heißt du eigentlich?" „Alicia Brown…." „Und wie alt bist du Alicia~" „Seit ein paar Wochen 16."  
Wieso war es mir gerade so peinlich von ihm ausgefragt zu werden? „Sag mal Alicia, wieso hast du ein Bild von mir als Bildschirmschoner?"  
Irgendetwas in mir hatte gewusst, dass Belphegor diese Frage stellen würde. Nur habe ich bis eben gehofft, dass er es nicht tun würde. Sollte ich ihm ehrlich antworten? Sicher ist sicher. Konnte ich doch eh nicht gut lügen und Belphegor hätte meine Lüge sicherlich bemerkt.  
„Weil du mein Lieblingscharakter bist.", murmelte ich leise, hoffte, er verstand es nicht, doch Belphegor schien ziemlich gute Ohren zu haben. Er grinste nämlich wieder breiter als normal. Zu meiner Verwunderung sagte er darauf aber nichts.  
Langsam ging ich an ihm vorbei und setze mich auf mein Sofa. Die ganze Zeit zu stehen war mir irgendwie zu doof. Anderseits…vielleicht hätte ich doch stehen bleiben sollen. Fliehen war im Stehen viel einfacher…  
Es dauerte nicht lange, da nahm er neben mir Platz. Jetzt war eine Flucht so oder so ausgeschlossen… Vielleicht sollte ich die Gelegenheit nutzen um ihn etwas auszufragen? Keine Schlechte Idee. Oder?  
„Belphegor, hättest du ein Problem damit, wenn ich dir ein paar Fragen stelle? Ich meine, man trifft dich ja nicht jeden Tag…zumindest nicht hier." "Shishishi~ wenn du so fragst, dann darfst du das gerne."  
Damit hatte ich jetzt wirklich nicht gerechnet. Ich hatte doch tatsächlich die Erlaubnis bekommen ihn auszufragen. Aber womit sollte ich anfangen? Ich überlegte kurz und dann fielen mir doch tatsächlich einige Dinge ein.  
„Ähm, darf ich dich Bel nennen?" „Wieso nicht~" „Okay, Bel." Ich betonte seinen Namen. „Wie sind die anderen Varia so?" Eine ganz belanglose Frage, für mich aber unglaublich interessant.  
„Der Boss ist ganz in Ordnung, Squalo ist zu laut, Lussuria ziemlich nervig, Levi A Than zu arrogant und Marmon zu geizig. Gola Mosca ist eben ein Roboter. Was soll man dazu schon sagen?"  
In Gedanken notierte ich seine Antworten. „Kann ich mir vorstellen. Und wie lebt es sich so mit ihnen?" „Meistens ganz in Ordnung." Okay, das war auch ganz interessant. Ich habe immer gedacht, dass er diese ‚Männer-WG' nicht ganz so schön findet. So, was nun fragen? Mein Blick blieb an seiner Tiara hängen. Ob sich die Tiara wohl spitz anfühlt?  
„Darf ich die Tiara mal anfassen?"  
Am liebsten hätte ich mir meine Hand vor dem Mund gehalten. Warum war mein Mund nur mal wieder schneller als ich…?  
Anstatt mir eine Antwort zu geben, nahm er meine Hand und führte sie zu seiner Tiara. Dabei streifte ich seine Haare. Gott, waren die weich. „Und wie fühlt sich die Tiara an?" „Nur halb so toll wie deine Haare…", hauchte ich verträumt. „Shishishi~"  
Vorsichtig zog ich meine Hand wieder zurück. Erst jetzt realisierte ich, dass Bel soeben meine Hand gehalten hatte. Der Rotschimmer kam zurück auf meine Wangen. Und nicht nur das, ich hatte auch noch zugegeben, dass sich seine Haare toll anfühlten. Wieso fängt ausgerechnet jetzt mein Hirn mit seinem Streik an?  
„Wird Alicia schon wieder rot?" Verlegen nickte ich. Belphegor musste mich wirklich für ziemlich schüchtern halten. Aber was sollte ich machen. Immerhin war er es, der neben mir saß.

Verstohlen blickte ich zu ihm rüber. Ob ich ihn danach fragen konnte? Nein…obwohl wieso nicht riskieren…Ich stand eh schon mit einem Bein im Grab.  
„Bel, welche Farbe haben eigentlich deine Augen?" "Uwa~ du willst meine Augenfarbe wissen?" „Irgendwie ja schon." „Ich kann sie dir zeigen, wenn ich dafür eine Gegenleistung bekomme. Shishishi~" Ich zögerte kurz, willigte dann aber ein. Schließlich war das eine einmalige Gelegenheit. Was diese Gegenleistung war, war mir im Moment so ziemlich egal.  
Ganz langsam streckte ich meine Hand aus und schob seinen Pony zu Seite. Zwei unglaublich schöne blaue Augen sahen mich vergnügt an. „Wie schön…", flüsterte ich. Noch nie hatte ich solch schöne Augen gesehen. „Und jetzt bin ich an der Reihe, Alicia~"  
Bel nahm meine Hand und zog mich in seine Richtung. Ich fiel einfach in seine Arme und er drückte mich gegen seine Brust. Erschrocken quietschte ich auf. Was hatte Belphegor vor?  
Doch es war unbeschreiblich, in seinen Armen zu liegen. Würde ich das jemanden erzählen, würde er mir kein Wort glauben. Mit einer Hand strich er mir die Haare aus dem Gesicht. "Shishishi~"  
Ich schloss meine Augen. Einerseits aus Angst und anderseits aus…ja, was war der Grund? Etwa, weil ich seine Berührung genoss?  
Er roch gut. Nach einer Mischung aus Vanille und etwas mir unbekannten. Aber ich mochte es. Vielleicht hatte er wirklich nichts mit mir vor und wollte mir nur einen Gefallen tun.  
Laut schrie ich auf, als er mir mit seinem Messer einen kleinen Schnitt an meinem Hals zufügte. Von wegen nichts mit mir vor…Allerdings schien er nicht sehr tief zu sein, jedoch tief genug, damit es blutete. Ich wollte ihn anschreien, doch dazu kam ich nicht. Mein Hirn setzte aus und mein Herz raste wie verrückt.  
Bel leckte doch tatsächlich das Blut von meinem Hals. „Uwa~ Alicias Blut ist wirklich lecker. Darf ich mehr haben?" „Ja, wenn mein Prinz es will…", hauchte ich leise. Ich konnte einfach nicht anders. Wollte gerade auch nichts anderes. Wo war nur die Vernunft wenn man sie brauchte? "Shishishi~"  
Ein zweiter Schnitt folgte und wieder leckte er das Blut ab. Mein Herz schlug wie wild. Ich wusste nicht warum, aber es gefiel mir. Sehr sogar! Dabei habe ich meinen Ex-Freund schon angeschrien, wenn er mir stark in den Hals gebissen hat. Was war bloß los mit mir? Lag es vielleicht an Belphegor?  
„Bel...", flüsterte ich leise und drückte mich noch näher an ihn. Der Kerl raubte mir einfach den Verstand. Dabei kannte ich ihn ja nicht einmal wirklich. Aber ist es nicht egal? Schließlich war dies etwas Besonderes. Es war Belphegor und nicht irgendein Kerl.  
Er ließ von meinem Hals ab und sah mich an. „Hat es dir gefallen?" Ich nickte. „Sehr?" Wieder nickte ich. Vorsichtig strich er mir eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. „Will Alicia, dass ich es noch einmal mache?" Erneut nickte ich, verstand mich jedoch selber nicht. Das war sonst gar nicht meine Art…

„Shishishi~" Mit zwei Fingern schob er den Träger meinen Tops beiseite und setzte den Schnitt unterhalb des Schlüsselbeines an. Er schien es zu genießen und ich genoss es ebenfalls. Sicherlich gab es nicht viele Frauen, die so etwas freiwillig mitmachten. Warum ich das mitmachte, wusste ich nicht, ich wusste nur, dass es sich gut anfühlte. Verdammt, ich war doch sonst nicht masochistisch veranlagt.  
Er ließ von meinem Schlüsselbein ab, überzog dafür aber meinen linken Arm mit kleinen Schnitten, leckte von jedem einzelnen Schnitt das Blut ab. Als er damit fertig war, sah er mich an.  
„Alicia, wolltest du mir nicht Fragen stellen?" „Äh, darf ich dich küssen?"  
Mein Hirn war wie benebelt. Ich realisierte nicht einmal, was ich fragte. Hatte ich ihn eben tatsächlich gefragt, ob ich ihn küssen darf? Bitte nicht…  
„Shishishi~" Eine wirkliche Antwort gab er mich nicht, sondern hob mein Kinn mit zwei Fingern an. Nur das Licht meiner Schreibtischlampe und der Mond erhellten mein Zimmer, wodurch seine Haare unglaublich schön schimmerten, genauso wie der Blutfleck auf seiner Wange. Dann spürte ich seine Lippen auf meinen. Sie waren unglaublich weich und schmeckten verdammt gut.  
Zaghaft erwiderte ich seinen Kuss und schlang meine Arme um seinen Hals. Doch so plötzlich, wie er mich geküsst hatte, beendete er den Kuss auch wieder. Jedoch war sein Gesicht meinem immer noch so nah, sodass sich unsere Nasenspitzen berührten. Sein heißer Atem auf meiner Haut verursachte bei mir eine Gänsehaut. Flehend blickte ich ihn an.  
„Uwa~ will Alicia etwa mehr?" „Ja, Alicia will mehr.", flüsterte ich benebelt. „Shishishi~"  
Und erneut spürte ich seine Lippen auf meinen. Diesmal war Bel nicht so zurückhaltend wie vorher. Er krallte sich an meinen Haaren fest zog mich dichter an sich. Nun saß ich fast auf seinen Schoß. Stürmisch schlang ich meine Arme um seinen Hals. Ich war wie im Rausch.  
Mit seiner Zunge strich Bel über meine Lippen und ich gewährte ihm begierig Einlass.  
Sofort begann ein leidenschaftliches Zungenspiel. Natürlich behielt Bel dabei die Oberhand. Neckisch stupste ich mit meiner Zunge die seine an. Sofort stieg Bel darauf ein.  
Langsam entfernte er seine Hand vom meinem Haar und zog mich ganz auf seinen Schoß, danach löste er den Kuss. Schwer atmend sah ich ihn an.  
Schwungvoll stieß Belphegor mich auf Sofa, sodass er sich über mich beugte. Mein Herz schlug wie verrückt. Was Belphegor wohl vor hatte?  
„Schließe deine Augen. Vertraue mir."  
Ich schloss meine Augen und wartete. Als ich etwas Scharfes an meinen Lippen spürte, wollte ich schon wegrücken, doch ich nahm mir vor, Bel zu vertrauen. Er hätte mich schon längst umbringen können, doch er hatte es nicht getan. Also warum sollte er es jetzt tun? Die Tatsache das er gerne spielte verdrängte ich.  
Ein Schmerz durchfuhr meinen Körper. Blut floss meine Lippen herab. Doch eh ich dazu kam, es wegzuwischen, packte Bel meine Hände und hielt sie fest. Danach küsste er zärtlich das Blut weg, um sich dann wieder meinen Lippen zu widmen. Scheinbar mochte er mein Blut wirklich. Als er meine Hände wieder los ließ, vergrub ich sie in seinen Haaren.  
Was immer Bel mit mir anstellte, es gefiel mir. Noch nie hat mich jemand so gierig geküsst. Es war so, als würde sein Leben davon abhängen und meines ebenfalls. Egal wie weit Bel heute gehen würde, ich würde es mitmachen. Egal was es war, ich würde es machen.  
Erneut drang Bel mit seiner Zunge in meinen Mund ein. Und wieder entbrannte ein leidenschaftlicher Zungenkampf. Ich schmeckte ihn und mein eigenes Blut. Langsam fuhr Belphegor mit seinen Händen unter mein Top. Sie waren kalt, dennoch hatte ich das Gefühl als würden sie sich in meine Haut brennen. Genießerisch seufzte ich in den Kuss. Bel würde mich heute noch um den Verstand bringen, dass wusste ich.  
Bel löste den Kuss, um mir mein Top auszuziehen. „Alicia, willst du mich?" Mit großen Augen sah ich ihn an. „Willst du den Prinzen?" Ich war unfähig irgendetwas zu sagen. „Alicia~!", stöhnte er in mein Ohr. Das war zu viel für mich. Bel wollte mit mir schlafen? Gerade als ich ihm antworten wollte, wurde alles schwarz.

_I'd come for you, no one but you…_

Scheiß Wecker, warum musst du gerade jetzt klingeln. Ich habe so schön von Belphegor geträumt. Grummelnd stand ich auf und schlurfte in Badezimmer. Als ich an mir runter blickte fiel mir auf, dass ich mein Nachthemd trug. Wann hatte ich mich umgezogen? Ich konnte mich allgemein nicht mehr daran erinnern ins Bett gekommen zu sein. War ich etwa so müde gewesen, dass ich es vergessen hatte?  
Egal…  
Im Badezimmer angekommen wusch ich erst einmal mein Gesicht, jedoch zuckte ich vor Schmerzen zusammen, als ich gegen meine Lippe kam. Ruckartig fuhr ich auf und blickte in den Spiegel. Meine Lippe war tatsächlich kaputt. Eine Schnittwunde…  
Vorsichtig schob ich meine Haare beiseite. An meinem Hals waren ebenfalls Schnittwunden, genauso wie an meinem Schlüsselbein und an meinem linken Arm.  
Das Ganze war also doch kein Traum…  
Belphegor war hier gewesen…er war tatsächlich hier gewesen…und wir haben uns geküsst. Er wollte mit mir schlafen!  
Oh mein Gott…  
Wie vom Blitz getroffen rannte ich in mein Zimmer, doch er war nirgendwo zu sehen. Wo war er hin? Ich durchsuchte das ganze Haus, doch Belphegor war nirgends zu finden.  
Wieso war er weg?  
Ich rannte wieder in mein Zimmer, als mir ein kleines silbernes Messer ins Auge stach. Vorsichtig nahm ich es in die Hand. Es war Bels Messer, da bestand kein Zweifel. Unter dem Messer lag ein Stück Papier.

_Ciao Alicia,  
da du gestern noch in Ohnmacht fallen musstest, habe ich es mir vorbehalten, dich umzu-ziehen und ich Bett zu bringen.  
Der Prinz findet es unglaublich niedlich, wie du seinen Namen im Schlaf murmelst.  
Ciao meine kleine Alicia.  
Hoffe wir sehen uns wieder, damit ich noch einmal so viel Spaß haben kann.  
Belphegor_

Mit großen Augen sah ich den Zettel an. Eine kleine Träne rollte mir über die Wange.  
Es war kein Traum. Es war real…Bel war hier gewesen und nun würde ich ihn nie wieder sehen. Nie wieder.


End file.
